Lube systems or lubrication systems, which are used in many gear mechanisms, require rotating seals to prevent oil from the lube system escaping into areas where lube is not required and, in some instances, for preventing free flow of high pressure fluid back into the lube system unintentionally. While these systems operate quite well, the use of rotating type oil seals is not a desired method of preventing oil interchange between two parts of the system.